The Wedding Ship (Merida version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Ralph, Eilonwy, Angelica, Elsa and a few others onboard. On the dock, Merida (wearing her Phthalo dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimming and beadings, and floor-length skirt, and taupe boots from yesterday), Taran (wearing his yellow shirt, olive green vest, green pants, and brown boots from yesterday), and Chuckie (wearing his cloud blue short sleeved shirt (with a vermilion collar and ends at the arms and a yellow Saturn with a red ring around it on the front), green shorts with small light green rectangles, yellow socks, and red sneakers with white laces and soles from yesterday, along with his purple square glasses) poked their heads from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were absolutely horrified at how Ralph dumped Merida for Elsa. She and her brothers didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he and his sisters had with them, but with Ralph planning to marry Elsa, and the sun close to setting on the third day, their final day of being humans, things were now hopeless for the girl and her brothers. As the boat floated away they leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as Taran and Chuckie's backs slid down the pillar. They crashed to the ground, covered their clouded eyes as they and Merida sighed sadly, and starting sobbing, along with Merida. But Merida was still standing. Br'er Rabbit (now dressed in his regular everyday shirt and pants) quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess and her brothers as Taran and Chuckie's heads laid on their knees. Br'er Rabbit bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friends. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Merida, Taran, and Chuckie win Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica's hearts. Taran and Chuckie looked up from their knees as tears came to their eyes but they blinked them back, but Merida, Taran, and Chuckie couldn't stop three of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below them, sending ripples throughout the water. Donald, Jose, and Panchito, having heard of Ralph dumping Merida for Elsa, looked up from where the tears had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friends. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friends to the queen of the jungle forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Olaf walked from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Merida's. Olaf stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Merida. It was coming from Elsa singing to herself as she combed her hair. Elsa: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Elsa was in the dressing room. She was now wearing light yellow frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a pink ribbon attached to the chest, and black ballet flats. Elsa: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Elsa sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Olaf gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Elsa: Soon I'll have that little Scottish princess And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Elsa looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Olaf's horror, he saw Queen La in Elsa's reflection. Realizing who Elsa really was, Olaf gasped. "The queen of the jungle!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Olaf flew a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to fly and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Merida!" he yelled into the sky, as he flew faster, "Taran! Chuckie!" He caught sight of a bitter Scottish girl, assistant pig keeper, and little boy perched on a pier, their hands were clasped together as they wore frowns on their faces. He flew down beside the quartet, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie and turned to face the snowman. "Merida, Taran, Chuckie," he said, trying to make sense while Br'er Rabbit waited for him to cut to the chase. "What is it, Olaf?" asked Taran. "Tell us!" Chuckie urged. "I was walk, I walk...of course I was walking. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie shook their heads softly as they were listening. Then Olaf grabbed Br'er Rabbit as he shook the annoyed rabbit, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE EVIL QUEEN OF THE JUNGLE IN DISGUISE!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Br'er Rabbit onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the rabbit go. Merida gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her blue eyes widened. "That's terrible!" exclaimed Taran. "And horrible!" echoed Chuckie. Br'er Rabbit was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Olaf asked, as Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Br'er Rabbit looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "Uh-oh!" gulped Jose. "What are we gonna do!?" asked Panchito. Merida and her brothers quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. They could hear Queen La's words in their heads as they saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day! They still had time...but not much of it. With determined looks on their faces, Merida and her brothers ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Br'er Rabbit looked around for something for Merida, Taran, and Chuckie and used his teeth to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before they drowned. "Merida, Taran, Chuckie, grab on to those." he ordered They obeyed and grabbed four barrels that still had a piece of rope tied to each one. "Donald, Jose, Panchito, get them to that boat as fast as your tentacles and tails can carry you!" Br'er Rabbit said to Donald, Jose, and Panchito. "We'll try." Donald said, as he, Jose, and Panchito got into the ropes attached to the barrels Anna and her brothers held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the Scottish king." Br'er Rabbit said, biting his nails, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Olaf asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Br'er Rabbit out of his daze. Br'er Rabbit turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Olaf nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Olaf flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various colored Yoshis' and Ham-Hams' attention. Green Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Light Blue Yoshi, Red Yoshi, and Yellow Yoshi realized that someone needed help. They started flutter jumping after Olaf as Blue Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Black Yoshi, and White Yoshi joined him as well. Olaf's squawks caught the attention of Hamtaro, Snoozer, Howdy, Penelope, Panda, Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Maxwell, Dexter, Boss, Pashmina, Jingle, and the other Ham-Hams. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Olaf, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of Yoshis and Ham-Hams following him. Back on the ship Elsa walked alongside Ralph, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Eilonwy (dressed in a violet bridesmaid dress, matching shoes, and long white stockings) was holding the train of Elsa's dress. Angelica (dressed in a pink flower girl dress with short, puffy sleeves, two matching hair-bows in her pigtailed hair, long white stockings, and pink Mary Jane shoes) was walking in front of Ralph and Elsa, throwing flowers. Ralph was now wearing a red-orange ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, teal pants with golden lining, brown boots, white opera gloves, and a golden crown with carnelian gems on his head. Elsa was now wearing a white off-the-shoulder wedding dress with French lace and long, triangular sleeves that are decorated with French lace, a matching hair-bow, beaded necklace, teardrop-shaped earrings, and pumps, and a transparent white wedding veil, along with her light yellow pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the people smiled as the duo walked, but Kenai, who was in the audience with Luigi, was growling at Elsa with a hated look. Elsa's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. "Ouch!" yelped Kenai, as he hid behind Luigi, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Ralph with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Geppetto at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Geppetto. Not far away, Donald, Jose, and Panchito were still pulling Merida, Taran, and Chuckie towards the ship and started to get closer. "Onward, Donald!" commanded Taran, "Come on, Jose!" "How far, Panchito?" whined Chuckie. Only Merida said nothing. "Don't worry, Merida." Donald struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he, Jose, and Panchito continued swimming while Merida, Taran, and Chuckie held on tighter. Back on the ship, Ralph and Elsa listened to the priest. Elsa peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Geppetto, "Um, do you Wreck-It-Ralph, take Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" "Ralph, don't!" Angelica begged. Without thinking, Ralph, completely under Elsa's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. "Too late!" Angelica cried. "Ralph!" Eilonwy called, "Whatever you do, don't let her say, 'I do!'" Geppetto said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Elsa could say yes, she heard Olaf squawking and she turned. She saw Olaf flying right towards her with an army of Yoshis. Elsa ducked, dodging the attack, but the Yoshi fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Elsa's legs. "Look!" cried Kenai, as the wedding turned chaotic, "They're here to stop the wedding!" The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the Ham-Hams came flying from under their dresses and skirts. Other Yoshis got on the ship and advanced towards Elsa. Elsa looked up only to be splashed with water as Green Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, and Light Blue Yoshi dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time Green Yoshi dropped water contained nothing, the second time Pink Yoshi dropped water contained seaweed, the third time Light Blue Yoshi dropped water contained Hamtaro. Hamtaro bit Elsa's nose making her scream out in pain as the other Ham-Hams threw themselves at her attaching to her as Snoozer attached himself to her mouth. Geppetto continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Elsa angrily pulled the Ham-Hams off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as Blue Yoshi started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Donald, Jose, and Panchito had arrived. Donald, Jose, and Panchito were catching their breath while Merida and her brothers started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Merida and her brothers climbed, Blue Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, and Black Yoshi started to pass Elsa to each other until White Yoshi tossed Elsa into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Merida and her brothers got on board. Elsa growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where Orange Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, and Silver Yoshi jumped out of the water and squirted Elsa with water in her face while Olaf then squawked loudly right in front of Elsa's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Olaf by the neck and tried choking him. Kenai, who wanted some of the action, got out of Luigi's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Elsa while Olaf pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Olaf in the face as Kenai ran over and bit Elsa's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Olaf, and the necklace was sent flying towards Merida, Taran, and Chuckie. It shattered into pieces right in front of Merida and her brothers. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Merida's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Ralph was free from Elsa's spell. Ralph shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Eilonwy, Angelica, Luigi, and the guests in surprise, including Elsa, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Merida's throat as she vocalized with a smile. By now, Taran got his strength back, and Chuckie got his youth back, meaning he had his freckles and congested voice back. Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica couldn't believe their eyes. "Merida?/Taran?/Chuckie?" "Ralph./Eilonwy./Angelica." they said, as they smiled back. Kenai smiled as Chuckie patted his soft head. "Hello, Merida. Hey, Taran. Hi, Chuckie." Kenai said. Chuckie patted his soft head. "You - you can talk." Ralph exclaimed. His smile, along with Eilonwy's and Angelica's, never left their faces as they walked closer to the red-haired princess and her brothers. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Villain Songs